Kebosanan Para Asgardian Setelah Holy War
by Kagamine Sang Anak Degel
Summary: Thor Berbadan paling besar se-Asgard, Thor sedang melatih ototnya di ruang Gym istana Odin.


Saint Seiya dan seluruh karakternya bukanlah milik saya, saya hanya membuat sebuah fic yang mungkin ini akan terdengar aneh.

Having fun. xD

**Kebosanan Para Asgardian Setelah Holy War**

**Thor**

Berbadan paling besar se-Asgard, Thor sedang melatih ototnya di ruang Gym istana Odin.

(karena author lupa nama istananya, plus emang di Asgard ada Gym?) *author ditimpuk*

Thor merasa ada yang hilang semenjak selesainya Holy War dan mereka tidak bertarung lagi, dia merasa itu adalah sesuatu deh, eh salah maksud saya sesuatu yang penting bagi seorang Guardian seperti dia. *author dihajar para asgardian*

"Sepi…" gumam Asgardian berbadan paling besar itu.

'Apa tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik?' batinnya pun serasa berteriak.

Dan pada akhirnya Thor pun melanjutkan latihan Gymnya yang entah darimana didapatkannya di Asgardian.

**Fenrir**

Puluhan serigala mengelilingi pemilik Robe Alioth Epsilon bersurai biru keperakkan panjang yang jabrik di atas. Fenrir, nama lelaki itu. Ia duduk termenung di antara para serigalanya yang sedang melolong rendah.

Fenrir terdiam, dan menghela napasnya yang panjang.

(Fenrir bosan? Benarkah?) *author di kejar serigala Fenrir atas suruhan Fenrir*

"Ini terlalu membosankan! Apa yang lebih menarik dari ini?" Tanya pemuda pemilik Robe Alioth Epsilon itu.

"Ah! Baiklah! Serigalaku ayo kita lari keliling Asgard!" seru Fenrir beranjak dari duduknya dan mengajak para serigalanya untuk lari mengelilingi tanah dingin Asgard.

(kurang kerjaan si Fenrir) *author di timpuk sepatu*

**Hagen**

"Duaaarrrrr!" suara sesuatu dihancurkan dari tempat terpanas di tanah Asgard. Pemilik Robe Beta Merak, Hagen sedang berlatih di tempat terpanas di tanah Asgard yang dingin.

Suara napas yang panjang terdengar dari dalam terlihat, Hagen sedang berdiri ditengah-tengah lava panas.

"Hagen" sebuah suara yang lembut dan manja. (waduh kayak si Saori… khekhekhe) *author dijitak Shion*

Gadis dengan surai pirang bergelombang panjang menghampiri Hagen sang kesatria api, "disini panas Hagen," ucapnya dengan suara lembut nan merdu.

"ya Freya-sama…" Hagen pun keluar dengan sang gadis mengikutinya, "ada apa Freya-sama memanggil saya?" Tanya sang kesatria bersurai pirang pendek yang lurus.

"tidak. Hanya saja aku agak bosan… sepertinya yang lainnya juga begitu" jawab gadis bernama Freya itu.

Hagen menatap gadis bersurai pirang panjang nan cantik itu dengan agak heran dan menjawab, "saya pikir karena mereka semua tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, nona" jawabnya dengan agak membungkuk pada Freya.

"Begitukah?"

**Mime**

Lebih terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang sedang memainkan harpa berwana merah darah, pemuda bersurai merah oranye itu tenang memainkan harpa kesayangannya seperti seorang perempuan. *author ditinju Mime*

Pria yang cantik ini terlihat sama bosannya dengan teman-temannya yang lainnya. Dia terlihat sangat lesu dan tidak bersemangat. Lagu yang ia mainkan semakin _galau_.

Matanya yang indah menampak raut kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Ikki…" gumamnya dengan manis.

*Ikki: merinding gaje "Author! Apa yg kau katakan?!" menghajar author.*

**Alberich**

Alberich hanya bisa berjalan dengan tatapan kosong di tanah Asgard, setelah bertarung cukup sengit dengan Shiryu dan Hyoga sewaktu Hilda memakai cincin Nibelungen. Dan dirinya selamat, ia hanya bisa duduk dan terdiam, Amethyst Shieldnya sudah jarang bahkan tak pernah lagi ia pakai.

"*sigh* bosannya… apa tak ada yang lebih menarik dari ini? Apa aku harus berbuat sesuatu lagi agar para saints dan Athena datang kesini?" pikirnya bosan.

Pemilik Rob Delta Megrez ini hanya bisa diam menatap kosong tanah Asgard yang masih penuh dengan salju yang membeku. Juga lolongan serigala Fenrir yang dengan bebas lalu lalang di tanah Asgard.

"Ah aku ingin menjahili si Mime itu… shishishi" ucapnya dengan nada jahil yang cukup membuat Mime menggigil.

(karena kan Asgard dingin) *author dihajar Alberich dan Mime*

**Bud dan Syd**

Pagi yang dingin di tanah Asgard, dua kembar baru saja bersurai hijau bangun dari tidurnya dan masih menempelkan tubuhnya pada ranjang yang dingin, sedingin tanah Asgard.

"Pagi Syd… ayo bangun…" ajak sang kakak menggoyangkan tubuh sang adik.

Tapi Syd tetap saja melendot pada bantalnya, "ah kakak nanti dulu… lima menit lagi…" ucapnya lalu menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya dan sebagian tubuh Bud.

Bud hanya menggelengkan kepala, dan menghela napasnya panjang, "Syd… nanti Hilda-sama akan mencari kita…" Bud berusaha membangunkan adiknya yang masih terlena dengan tempat tidurnya.

"ah… iya aku bangun kak… kakak ini, lagian kita sudah tak berperang lagi. Aku jadi malas," ucap Syd menguap.

"walau kita sudah tak berperang lagi. Kita tak boleh bermalas-malasan seperti ini Syd, kita adalah God Warrior." Bud menasehati adiknya.

Syd mengerutkan dahinya, "kakak ini seperti orang tua saja." Ucap Syd cuek

Tapi ucapan itu membuat sang kakak men_deathglare_nya.

**Siegfried**

Pagi yang cerah di tanah Asgard. (dari tadi pagi yang cerah terus) *author ditimpuk* pagi itu seorang Asgardian bersurai pirang kecoklatan sedang memandikan tubuhnya dengan sinar matahari.

Badan yang kekar dan gagah, Siegfried nama lelaki tampan yang satu ini.

.para Asgardian lainnya: kok Siegfried aja yang dibilang tampan?.

Dia terlihat sedang termenung di tebing istana Odin, wajahnya lesu dan tak bersemangat. Dia pun sama seperti yang lain, bosan karena tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Sepi di tanah dingin ini… membuat suasana semakin menakutkan dimalam hari… oh apakah tak ada gerangan yang ingin menemaniku di tengah dataran sunyi ini nan dingin ini…?" terdengar seperti sebuah syair.

(lha! Sejak kapan Siegfried jadi puitis?) *author dihajar fans Siegfried*

Sunyi, sepi, senyap dan mencekam. Lelaki bertubuh kekar ini hanya bias duduk diam meratapi dataran es Asgard.

**End**

Oke ini fic kedua saya. Agak berantakan. Gomen ne v.v

Mohon dibaca.

Terima kasih.

Having fun xD


End file.
